Teen Titans Go! to the Movies
''Teen Titans Go! to the Movies ''is an upcoming 2018 American animated superhero film based on the television series of the same name. The film is produced by Warner Animation Group (also known as Warner Bros. Animation), RatPac-Dune Entertainment, and DC Entertainment in assoication with Cartoon Network. It is the third theatrical film based on a Cartoon Network series after ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie ''(2002) and ''The Lego Ninjago Movie ''(2017), the film will feature the voice talents of Scott Menville, Hynden Walch, Khary Payton, Tara Strong, and Greg Cipes reprising their roles from the series, as well as Will Arnett and Kristen Bell. It is scheduled to be released on July 27, 2018 by Warner Bros. Pictures. Synposis It seems that all the major superheroes out there are starring in their own movies—everyone but the Teen Titans, that is! Leader Robin is determined to remedy the situation, and be seen as a star instead of a sidekick. If only they could get the hottest Hollywood film director to notice them. With a few madcap ideas and a song in their heart, the Teen Titans head to Tinsel Town, certain to pull off their dream. But when the group is radically misdirected by a seriously super villain and his maniacal plan to take over the Earth, things really go awry. The team finds their friendship and their fighting spirit failing, putting the very fate of the Teen Titans themselves on the line! Plot TBA Cast * Scott Menville as Robin * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Tara Strong as Raven * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Will Arnett as Slade * Kristen Bell as Jade Wilson * James Corden as Balloon Man * Nicolas Cage as Superman * Halsey as Wonder Woman * Lil Yachty as Green Lantern * Jimmy Kimmel as Batman Soundtrack You can check out the full list of songs to the film ''here. '' Production On Monday September 25, 2017, Warner Bros. Pictures announced the film and its release on July 27, 2018. A month later, the film's title and teaser poster was revealed, and it was announced that Will Arnett and Kristen Bell would join the cast. On Wednesday January 10, 2018, the film's first teaser trailer was released online. Release The film is scheduled to be released in theaters on Friday July 27, 2018. Gallery Videos Trailers Teen Titans GO! To the Movies - Teaser Trailer Tomorrow Teen Titans GO! To The Movies - Official Teaser Trailer Teen Titans GO! To The Movies - TV Spot Teen Titans GO! To The Movies - Official Trailer 1 HD External Links * ''Teen Titans Go! to the Movies ''on IMDb * ''Teen Titans Go! to the Movies ''on Wikipedia * ''Teen Titans Go! to the Movies ''on Official Website * ''Teen Titans Go! to the Movies ''on Instagram * ''Teen Titans Go! to the Movies ''on Twitter * ''Teen Titans Go! to the Movies ''on Facebook Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Content Category:Special